Infected Love
by Fanlover14
Summary: Part of the Outbreak Series! Kevin Ryman has to journey through Raccoon City Zoo with the rest of the group to make it to a evacuation route. But unbeknownst to him and the rest of the group, something dark and sinister awaits them behind the zoo gates. Slash! Boy/Boy. Don't Like Don't Read


**So this is a new series I am doing, Resident Evil Outbreak. I have never really written about zombies before so I hope I do well! For all the Resident Evil Outbreak Fans out there, you all should know the characters mentioned in this story especially if you visited the game store often to purchase other characters with your points. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Prologue**

**Three days have passed since the T-Virus infected Raccoon City, with only a handful of survivors wondering the streets and buildings. One particular group of nine wander from place to place, trying their hardest to uncover the clues as to why their beloved city has fallen victim to a plague of the undead but yet still trying to survive long enough to get out of the plague infested town. This is one of their stories.**

Kevin Ryman could hear the soft clicking of his boots as he paced back and forth on the tiled floor. Around him were the faces of the strangers he had only met three days prior, slowly becoming his allies and his friends as they banded together to survive this plague.

"Kevin, what do we do? The Zoo's main gate is locked and we can't get to the evacuation zone unless we go through there," came a voice behind him. Kevin turned to see Alyssa Ashcroft standing there, her arms folded as she leaned up against the front entrance to the building they were currently hiding in.

"Well have we found anything that could possibly break the lock somehow, it can't be very strong the whole thing looks rusted through and through," Kevin said as he stopped pacing and looked at the tall woman looking back. Alyssa's blonde hair fell shortly behind her ears, and she always had a stern look on her face as if expecting the worst of everything.

"Wait! I found something!" hollered someone from behind the kitchen counter as Kevin turned to see a body pop up from behind. Cindy Lennox was smiling brightly for once as she held up a pair of bolt cutters in her hand excitedly. Her blonde ponytail could be seen swishing side to side in excitement as she ran around the counter.

"It looks like the owner must have left these here when they closed down the restaurant. It's still in great condition, I have no doubt it wouldn't be able to cut through that old lock!" Cindy said excitedly, opening the kitchen door and basically jogging up to hand Kevin the bolt cutter.

Kevin took the tool in his hand as he inspected the quality of it, till he felt a pair of arms wrap his waist softly. Turning his head he saw Nicholas leaning his head onto his shoulder gently, a look of weariness and melancholy fixed on his face.

"Don't worry babe, we will get to that helicopter in time," Kevin said softly as he turned around completely and took Nicholas in his arms softly.

"It's not that, I'm worried about whats lurking in the zoo. If the rest of the city has become infected, what do you think awaits us in there?" Nicholas said as he pressed his nose down into Kevin's neck. Kevin didn't say a word but just brought up a hand and ran it through Nicholas brown hair, trying his best to comfort his husband.

"Whatever it is, it won't be anything I can't handle. I'm a police officer for the RCPD remember? Nothing can beat me, and I sure as hell won't let anything harm you," Kevin said softly, placing a loving kiss on Nicholas temple as he closed his eyes and hugged him.

"Okay, can we maybe wait to share all the lovey dove stuff till after we are out of this God forsaken town?" came a gruff voice beside them.

Kevin opened his eyes and looked sharply at the muscular figure of David King sitting down at one of the ornate tables. His black hair fell shortly over his eyes as he put his forehead onto his knuckles and looked down at the table.

"Just because you never had someone doesn't mean you gotta interrupt me and his time together. Especially in a drastic time like now when we could use all the comforting we could get!" Kevin barked back, furrowing his brow in anger as he shot daggers at David with his eyes.

"Hey now guys! No need for bickering right now, those...things are still out there. We need to gather what we can and move here shortly, I don't think I need to remind anyone that the longer we wait that more of them will come," came a gentle voice over by the closed windows. Kevin could see Yoko Suzuki fighting with her hands as she looked down at the floor shyly. Her long black hair could be seen falling down her pale skin as she turned to look out the blinds into the city street.

"She's right, and I'm pretty sure we don't have the means to fight off a whole mob of those decrepit things. I suggest we move in the next ten minutes or so, and take as much as we can with us. I have a feeling we will need it," came another voice as Kevin turned to see George Hamilton walking up next to the small college girl. Kevin still couldn't get past the fact that George had refused to change out of his doctors suit and into loose fitting clothing.

"Man who said you could call all the damn shots? I don't remember anyone putting you in charge!" came a arrogant voice closer by as Kevin watch Jim Chapman stand up. Kevin rolled his eyes in disgust at the young punk, he may have been a subway operator but Kevin knew that at the end of the day he was nothing but common street trash.

"Hush up boy! Now the doctors right, we have to move and we have to move soon! You feel free to stay here if you want but I believe I speak for the others when I say we want to live!" came a husky older voice. Kevin smiled to himself as he watched Mark Wilkins grab a twelve gauge from the table and stand up briskly. The old veteran still had some spunk and he was determined to put anybody who threaten the mission of survival in their rightful place.

"I agree, everyone gather up your things and weapons. We are moving in ten, so hurry up!" Kevin hollered out sternly, watching as everyone looked at each other cautiously before moving to grab their things.

"Everything is going to be alright," Kevin said lovingly as he looked down into Nicholas green eyes and smiled as best as he could.

"I trust you honey," Nicholas said back as he broke from their embrace and walked over to a chair and picked up his backpack. Soon the whole group was standing by the front entrance, checking their ammo and weapon conditions as they looked nervously around at each other. Finally Kevin turned the door knob and cautiously looked out through the crack in the door and gave the thumbs up to move out.

**So thus this marks the end of Chapter One. I hope that it has entertained you, please review and tell me if you think this is good enough to continue! **


End file.
